The Redfox Family
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: Gajeel and Levy expand on their family. They go through the joys of parent hood. Rated T because its Fairy Tail and they curse alot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's me Dark. I haven't written anything in a while. Sorry about that. Was finishing up school but since it's the summer I have plenty of time to write Fanfics. Please be nice about this one. This is my first Fanfic on an anime. I love Fairy Tail and I decided to make this up. And I love the pairing of Gajeel and Levy! So here's this little slice of Fanfic. I own nothing! All rights to Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 1: Finding out**

_Levy's pov_

I looked down at the tiny test in my hands and burst into tears. "Levy are you ok? You've been in there for a while." I heard Lucy's voice come through the door and had a little war in my head. Should I tell her or not? I decided to tell her. She was my best friend plus she'll know what to do in this situation. "Come in." I said quietly. I heard the door open and turned and saw Lucy in a beautiful gold dress that was flowing over her big stomach. Lu-Chan was 7 months pregnant with a little boy. "Lu-Chan… I'm pregnant." I barely managed to get out before a new batch of tears spilled out of my eyes. Lucy smiled and tackled me into a hug. Well as much as a tackle she could manage with a giant stomach in the way. "I'm so happy for you! Wait why are you so upset? You should be happy!" I just cried harder. "What if Gajeel doesn't want to be with me now. What if he doesn't want kids?" Lucy just smiled and pulled me into a tighter hug. "Levy. Gajeel loves you! I'm sure he'll be excited and happy that your having his kids!" I just sat there thinking about little black hair, red eyed babies running around and a couple of blue hair and brown eyed kids too or maybe a mixture of the two. I squealed out in happiness. "I gotta go tell him!" I jumped out of my best friends arms, grabbed my purse and ran out the door and gate of Fairy Hills and raced down the street. I stopped in town square and thought where Gajeel would be. It's a little past noon so he'll probably be at the guild. I ran down the street heading closer and closer to the noisy, rough housing guild that I love. I burst threw the doors looking around but didn't spot him. I walked up to the bar and waited for Mirajane to get done serving Cana a barrel of beer. "Hello Levy. If you're looking for Gajeel he's not here yet. Oh spoke to soon. There he is now." I waved bye and sat down in front of him. "Hey Shrimp. I thought you and bunny girl would be spending the day together." I looked down nervously and fiddled with my fingers. "Um…I gotta tell you something important." I mumbled. "Yo Lily give me and Shorty here a few minutes alone." I didn't even see the little exceed sitting there. He nodded, flying away talking about kiwi juice. "So what is it that you gotta tell me?" he said raising a studded brow. I looked up into his red eyes and saw love and affection. I gulped and said, "Gajeel I'm pregnant." I looked at him waiting for a reply but he just sat there starring at me stomach. He lifted a hand and gently placed it on my stomach. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" I felt tears forming and I started smiling like an idiot. He hugged me and started laughing. By now the whole guild was watching us with curious looks on their faces. "Can we tell them?" he asked. I nodded still smiling. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the bar. He jumped on top of it next to the Master. Him and the first Master were talking but stopped when Gajeel jumped up. He pulled me up next to him and looked at the guild. I looked out at all our friend's faces and I knew that our baby or babies would have a loving family. "Everyone shut the hell up! Me and Short stack have an announcement to make! Yo Gray put some clothes on!" A faint "What the hell" was heard. I looked at Gajeel and nodded. "Me and Levy are having a baby!" he yelled. It was silent then all of a sudden everyone started screaming and laughing. Mirajane brought out some barrels of beer. This guild is violent and crazy but its so full of love and life and I know this is where I want my baby to grow up.

**So how was it! Good? Bad? R and R! There will be more chapters. I'll try and update a chapter everyday unless I have an extreme case of writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Here's the second chapter of The Redfox Family. And yes it's suppose to be short. It's gonna lead up to better chapters. I own nothing! All rights to Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 2: Moving**

_Levy's pov_

It's been a week since me and Gajeel told everyone that I'm pregnant. We decided that I would move in with Gajeel and Lily. I wasn't allowed to left anything. Though I feel kinda bad. They have to move all my books and I have A LOT of books. But Gajeel had help. Natsu and Gray helped him move all my stuff while Lucy and Juvia sat with me and gossiped. "So Juvia have you and Gray gone all the way?" Lucy asked and winked at her. I laughed at Juvia's expression. "No Lucy. Juvia and Gray-sama have not gone all the way but I will say Gray-sama is _very_ good with his mouth." Me and Lu-Chan gaped at her. We looked at each other and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Gray said walking up behind Juvia. She blushed, "Nothing Gray-sama! Levy-Chan was just giving us some names she picked for the baby." I looked at Juvia with hate in my eyes but she just smiled back. "Is that right Shrimp? Come on tell us what names you picked out." Gajeel and Natsu walked over and sat with their mate. "I was thinking Metalicana for a boy because he was your dad and Amaya for a girl." I looked at him hoping he likes them. He grinned at me. "There perfect honey." I relaxed and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed me. I heard a bunch of awe's from our friends and I pulled away and blushed. I looked over and covered my eyes, "Um…Gray you should put some clothes on or at least some boxers." I looked at Gajeel and rolled my eyes at seeing him yelling at Gray then Natsu joined in. I laid down on the grass and rubbed my tummy.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

I sighed as our boyfriends destroyed the yard. After they finished fighting (Erza came and knocked them out.) they finished moving everything out and into my new house. That night me and Gajeel laid in bed cuddling talking about nothing in particular. I fell asleep in his arms and I felt safe.

**So? How was it? I wanted it to be short and sweet. Hoped it was good. Upload another one tomorrow. Love Dark.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Back with the third chapter! I jumped the time up a lot because I didn't feel like it would be interesting to hear about month after month so I will jump when she's pregnant but not when the baby is born mm maybe haven't decided yet. Oh well. I don't own anything. All rights to Hiro Mashima. Oh and thank you ****_FairyTailGirl2 _****for reviewing! **

**Chapter 3: Five months**

_Gajeel's pov_

Levy is 5 months pregnant and it's a nightmare. She craved weird foods but that's not the bad part. The bad part is when she wakes up 3 in the morning demanding tacos. So I get up go buy her tacos and when I get back she's sleeping! And the damn hormones! She's happy and laughing the next she gets angry and starts yelling but when I yell back she's in tears! There's no winning with her. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and took a long drink of my beer. "Gajeel!" I cracked one eye open and smiled. My little girlfriend with a round belly was making her way to me. "Hey Shrimp."

"Hey Gajeel with a belly like hers you should call her whale not shrimp!" Someone yelled out. I looked over at Levy and she was on the verge of tears. Oh shit. "Ahhh!" Levy is full on crying on the ground shaking and going all out. It broke my heart to see her so sad so I did what any good boyfriend would do and went and beat the shit out of the guy who said that. Bad thing ways when one fight breaks out everyone joins in. Soon it was a full on Fairy Tail brawl. I glanced over at where Levy was and I nearly died. Levy was falling and falling fast. Lucky for us Erza grabbed her before she fell. That was it. "Everyone stop whatever the fuck your doing and listen!" I yelled. Everyone stopped afraid of me. I pointed over at Levy and Erza. "Because of y'all being stupid, Levy almost fell and got hurt. And if she or the baby would have gotten hurt I would kill every single on of you. Now from now no more fighting when Levy is here. Got it!?" There a few mumbled replies and a lot of "I'm sorry Levy." I walked over to my girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug. "Gajeel! I'm fine. You didn't have to yell at them." I growled and hugged her tighter. "I don't want anything bad happening to you." Levy pulled away from me and smiled. "Come on you big oaf. We have a doctors appointment." I paled slightly at her words and nodded. We said our goodbyes and walked out the guild.

**~Time Skip~**

Levy and I were sitting in the doctor's waiting room. She was reading a baby book and I was starring at the ground, ready to get this over with. "Mr. and Mrs. Redfox? The Doctor will see you now." I looked over at Levy and she gave me a reassuring smile. We walked back into the office and I helped Levy onto the little table. "Good afternoon. I'm doctor Jaye." A young woman with black hair and bright blue eyes came into the room with file. "It says here that you came here for an ultrasound?" I nodded and the woman smiled. She leaned Levy back and lifted up her shirt. The doctor placed her hands on either side of Levy and starred at her stomach. Her eyes became red for a second then returned back to blue. "All done." She said. She wrote down a few things and smiled at us. "You're a mage." I said. She nodded and helped Levy up. "I have x-ray vision. Do you want to know the sex of the baby or wait?" I looked over at Levy letting her decide because I didn't care either way. "I want to know." The doc smiled, "You're having a girl! Congrats!" Levy squealed out and hugged me. "We're having a girl!" I smiled and hugged her back. That's when it finally hit me, I'm gonna be a dad. Oh shit. I stopped smiling. I don't think I'm ready to be a daddy.

**So? How was it? R and R! I may post a chapter a day or two depends how fast I type it up. Love Dark. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! Here's the fourth chapter of The Redfox Family. If Gajeel seems a little OC I'm sorry but I mean he's about to have a baby that'll make anyone act a little out of character. I own nothing all rights to Hiro Mashima. I jumped again. The last time you saw Levy she was 5 months this chapter I jumped 2 months ahead.**

**Chapter 4: Baby Room and a surprise**

_Levy's pov_

Gajeel and I decided on painting the baby's room a nice light purple. The guild's sign was painted on the ceiling in blue. There were book selves with baby books Lu-Chan gave us and stuffed animals all over. In the corner was a little baby changing table and a baby crib on the opposite wall. Above the crib was a little mobile thing spinning around. I was only 7 months pregnant but I look like I was about ready to pop. I waddled over to a rocking chair and sat. I sighed and rubbed my belly. As I was rubbing I felt a kick. I gasped and started crying. My little baby continued to kick my hand. "Gajeel! Come quick!" I heard a crash and Gajeel come into the room gasping for air and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "What?! What's wrong? It is the baby? Do we need to call the hospital?" I laughed and waved him over to me. "The baby's kicking!" I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. Gajeel's eyes started to tear up. "My baby is kicking me." I hugged him and just sat there with the both of us crying and out baby kicking.

**~ Time Skip~**

_Gajeel's pov_

After I felt the baby kick and saw the loving face of Levy I knew that I want Levy in my life forever. I walked over to Salamander's and Bunny Girls apartment and knocked on the door. Blondie answered, "Gajeel? What are you doing here? Is Levy-Chan ok?" I sighed, a headache already forming. "Yes she's ok. I just need Salamander's help with sum." She nodded and let me in. "Natsu! Gajeel is here." A pink head popped up. "What do you want metal brows?" I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "I wanna ask Levy to marry me but I don't know how." Lucy screamed and I winced at the sound. "Um… I don't know how to do it! If I did I would have asked Lucy a long time ago!" He blushed from what he said. "You're hopeless Natsu. First you need to buy her a ring then take her somewhere quit and you guys are alone. Then tell her how you feel and all the things you like about her and then get down on one knee and ask her. It's not that hard." I gaped at Blondie. Before I could say anything, a little wail sounded through the room. Natsu left and came back with a little bundle of blue blanket and pink hair. I was so focused on Levy I forgot Salamander had a son. Igneel Draco Dragneel was a little thing of pink hair and brown eyes. "Gajeel would you like to hold him?" Lucy asked. I hesitated. My hands are rough and has had a lot of blood on it. What if I hurt the baby or my own? "It's alright Gajeel. You wont hurt him." I gently took the little boy in my arm and I was surprised at how gentle I was. He looked just like Natsu and I could see him having his father's powers and destroying stuff. I laughed a little at that. I think I can do this long as I have Levy and Fairy Tail. I handed Lucy her son and said my goodbyes and left. I'm not gonna ask Levy to just yet. She has enough going on she doesn't need the stress of marriage. I'll wait till after the baby is born and we settle in. I started walking not caring where I was going till I ended up at the guild. It was late but there was still a light on. I decided on seeing who was at the guild so late. I walked in and saw master Makarov and the first master sitting on the bar talking. "Gajeel? What are you doing here so late? You should be with Levy." I stood there looking at them before I sat next to them. "Master…" I didn't know what to say. I was starring at my hands, remembering all the pain that I caused people with these hands. "My boy. You cannot dwell in the past. We all have blood on our hands. Some more than others but that does not make us who we are. The path we choose to take makes us, us. You started off as an enemy but look at you now! Your apart of our family and you and Levy are about to have your own family. When you hold your daughter for the first time it will wash all your past crimes away." I had tears in my eyes. "What if she wants to know about my past? The things I did?" The master sighed and took a long heavy drink from his glass and closed his eyes. "You will tell her. You cannot keep that a secret but the guild will keep quiet till you are ready to tell her. She will understand. Now my boy it is late. Go home to Levy and sleep." I was touched by his words and left the guild with a clear mind. In two more months my daughter will be born into the guild and Levy and I will raise her and I will be the best parent ever.

_Juvia's pov _**( Time skip: Its early morning the next day)**

Levy-Chan. Lucy-Chan, and Erza-Chan sat around me in a circle in Gray-sama's apartment floor. "Juvia is something wrong?" Erza-Chan asked. "Juvia is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Gray-sama." All the girls grabbed me in a hug. "Oh Juvia I'm so happy for you!" Levy-Chan said. I smiled at them. "You should tell Gray straight up as soon as you see him. There's nothing to be scared of. He loves you and will be happy to hear that he's gonna have a son or a daughter." Lucy-Chan said. I smiled great full of all of them.

_Levy's pov _**(There still at Gray's just changed pov)**

I'm so happy for Juvia! So far almost all the girls in Fairy Tail were having a baby. I looked over at Erza and I remembered I was suppose to as her something. "Erza. Have you heard from Jellal?" She nodded and blushes. "He has asked the council to give him some time of his sentence since he helped stop the dragons from destroying the earth. The council decided instead of life, he will serve 10 years. But every now and then the council will grant him leave to visit me." We all squealed out. "Erza that's great!" she nodded still blushing and ate her strawberry cake. We chatted some more before Gray came home then we left after giving Juvia a knowing look. We went our separate ways. Erza walked me home much to my displeasure but I knew she was just looking out for me. I walked into my house and felt dizzy. "Levy? Are you ok?" Lily asked walking over to me. "Lily?" Then I passed out.

**So? How'd I do? I didn't really know how to do Juvia's part. SO if it's wrong I'm sorry. R and R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry I posted this so late. I had 2 doctor appointments today and didn't get back home late. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of The Redfox Family. Yes it's suppose to be short just something to get ya along till the next chapter. I don't own nothing. All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 5: Bed Rest**

_Levy's pov_

I woke up in a hospital bed with people standing around me. "Huh? What happened to me?" I tried to sit up but a hand shoved me back down. "You're on bed rest Shorty. Doc said the baby is taking some of your powers to survive child birth. Doc said you'll be fine and it's normal for this to happen but they want to keep you on bed rest till after the baby is born." I looked over and saw Gajeel and Lily standing by my side. "Levy-Chan!" I looked to my left and saw Jet and Droy looking at me with concern in their eyes. "Hey guys I'm fine." I smiled at them. A nurse came in saying that only two people at a time should be in the room. Everyone decided Gajeel and Lily should be here with me. "Damn Shorty. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I looked over at him and saw bags under his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"A week." I gaped at him. A week? Gajeel leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Move over Shrimp." I moved over some and he slid behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into his chest getting comfy. Lily flew up and laid on my stomach.

And we slept like that, in each other's arms.

**So? What'da think? I wanted ya'll to have answers as to what happened to Levy and if her and the baby is ok. Next chapter is gonna be a long one. And there's a reason for that. Because next chapter something is coming... or should I say ****_someone_**** is coming ;-) Love, Dark.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's the awaited chapter when someone is coming ;-) It's really long. The longest I've written so far. I don't own anything. All rights to Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 6: Here Comes Amaya**

_Levy's pov_

I woke up in my bed really cold. I rolled over trying to warm up by snuggling Gajeel but what I found was an empty spot. There was a little note on his pillow. '_Hey Shrimp. Me and Lily went down to the guild to talk to master Makarov about something. I'll be back in a few. Don't go having the baby while I'm gone.' _I smiled and rubbed my giant belly. I'm due any day now and no one from the guild will let me be alone just incase I go into labor. I think Gray and Natsu are here today. Ever since Igneel was born and Juvia told Gray she was pregnant, those two have been getting along without the help of Erza. I got up with some difficulty and wobbled to the door. Once out into the hallway I called on Gray to carry me downstairs. I hated I have to ask them for help but I would have fallen without his help. Gray sat me down on the couch. "Thank you." He smiled in return and picked up a baby book and started reading it. I felt something wet slid down my feet and I thought I peed myself but when I looked down it was water. Holy shit, my water broke. "Gray! Natsu! My water broke!" Nastsu busted in and stood next to Gray and looked at me. All of a sudden they were running and screaming, throwing stuff everywhere. A nerve twitched in my head. "Solid Script: Bind!" The word bind popped up and wrapped around them. "Stop acting crazy! Natsu! Go get Gajeel and bring him to the hospital. Gray! Take me to the hospital now!"

"Aye sir!" They both said. Natsu ran out to find my boyfriend and Gray picked me and the hospital bag up and ran out the door to the hospital.

_Natsu's pov_

Find Gajeel. Find Gajeel. I ran everywhere trying to find him and finally I remembered that he would be at the guild. I mentally face palmed. I ran full blast to the guild, knocking people and things over. I shoved the guild doors open and took a giant breath. "Levy's in labor!" It was silent then everyone was running around. A giant black cloud was coming towards me and I realized it was Gajeel and tried to get out of his way but it was to late. He crashed into me. He didn't even stop, he ran to the hospital full speed. I heard the ground rumble and saw the entire guild running towards me. Shit…

_Gajeel's pov_

Holy hell. My Shorty is in labor. I ran into the hospital and scared the living hell out of everyone. I walked to the front desk and barked out, "Levy McGarden." The nurse, scared for her life, quickly looked her name up. "Delivery wing: room 412." I took off scarring more people. Finally I found her room. I walked in and saw her sitting peacefully on the bed watching TV. "Shrimp! Salamander said you were in labor." She looked up at me just noticing I was in the room. "Hey Gajeel. My water broke but the doctor said the baby isn't coming for a few more hours." I gritted my teeth and made a mental note to kill the flame brain later. And that's how it was for a couple hours, Levy and I watching TV. and it was peaceful until her contractions started getting closer and closer together. The doctors had me leave after I broke one doctor's nose because my Shrimp was in pain. I walked out of her room and was greeted by all of Fairy Tail. I sat by Natsu but left soon after because his son was gonna make my ears bleed. I sat by the wall next to her door but had to leave there too because I could hear her screams. I started pacing up and down the hall. Hours. Hours passed before she stopped screaming and I got worried until my Dragon Slayer hearing picked up a baby screaming and I relaxed. "Mr. Redfox?" I turned to see a nurse standing in the door. "That's me." She looked at me with wide eyes and stepped aside to let me in the room. I stopped once inside and what I saw almost brought me to tears. Levy looked tired with her blue hair sticking up all over the place and covered in sweat. I looked in her arms and there was a little pink bundle. I walked over and saw my daughter for the first time. "Do you wanna hold her?" I looked down at my hands and remembered what the master said. I gently took the baby from Levy and held Amaya Lily Redfox. She has my black hair and when she opened her eyes for a quick peek, I saw she had Levy's brown eyes. She was going to be so beautiful. I held her all night except when Levy had to feed her. After Amaya was nice and full we let some guild people in a few at a time. First it was Lucy and Natsu. (Igneel went home with Macao and Romeo) "Hey Lu-Chan!" I handed Lucy the baby and it looked like she would never give her back. "Lu-Chan, I was wondering if you and Natsu would be Amaya's God parents." Lucy squealed out but got quiet because Amaya started to wake. "Of course! We would love to be the God parents." Everyone came and went smoothly since Amaya was sleeping and Levy was tired. She appointed everyone the aunt and uncle. Well except master Makarov was the grandpa. I saw Shrimp fighting off sleep and I probably wasn't looking any better. "Go to sleep you two. I'll watch her and if anything happens I'll wake you." We looked over and saw Lily standing there. I looked over at Levy letting her decide. "I really appreciate that Lily. Give her to Lily and come snuggle with me." I handed over the small bundle of joy to my cat and laid with my girlfriend. I gave Lily one last look before I drifted off to sleep.

_Lily's pov_

I watched Levy and Gajeel sleep for a minute before I flew up to her little bed and laid her down. I was about to fly to the couch but I felt a little hand curl around my paw. I looked back and saw her snuggle my hand. So *kawaii! I snuggled up against her side and fell asleep with her. I had one last thought before I drifted off to dream land: this kid was going to have me wrapped around her little finger.

**SO how was this chapter huh? Amaya is finally here! LOL. **

***Kawaii is an adjective in Japanese meaning pretty; cute; lovely; charming... etc. **

**R and R! Love, Dark. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the chapter after little Amaya was born! I'm gonna start skipping around with her age. So I think next chapter will be when she's crawling around. I hope you love this chapter it's short and sweet. I don't own anything. All rights to Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 7: First Night with Amaya**

_Gajeel's pov_

A few days after Amaya was born, we were able to leave. That night after she was feed, we put Amaya in her little baby crib and turned on the baby monitor. After I made sure she was ok, I went and got into bed with my Shrimp. I pulled her against my chest and closed my eyes, only to have them snap back open when I heard a heart shattering scream. Levy rolled over and muttered, "Your turn." I sighed and got up to check on my baby even though it was Levy's turn to get up. Amaya calmed down when I picked her up and rocked her. I rubbed her back and she finally fell back asleep. I went back to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't even an hour later when she woke back up screaming. I pulled the blanket over my head and said, "Your turn."

_3__rd__ person's pov __**(Next day at the guild**_

Everyone laughed at the look on Gajeel's and Levy's faces. They look so worn out or a better word for it is that they look like complete shit. Wouldn't surprise anyone if they passed out on the floor and didn't wake back up. The cause of their pain and tiredness was sitting by their feet in a little baby basket asleep, sucking on her pacifier.

**So guys, how was it? R and R! Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. I think this is one of my favorite stories so far! See ya guys tomorrow. Love, Dark.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Here's chapter 8 of The Redfox Family. I may not be able to post the next chapter tomorrow because my mom's birthday is tomorrow and I'm spending the day with the family. Well anyway on with the story! I don't own anything. All rights to Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 8: Crawling**

_Levy's pov_

I groaned as I sat down on the couch. I put my feet on the coffee table and closed my eyes. I could feel a headache coming. The reason I have a headache is because my beautiful little girl can crawl now and she's been getting into everything! I had to get those little baby lock things and place them on all the cabinets so she wouldn't open them. Then I had to make sure she didn't run her head into anything sharp like the table edges. I had Gajeel move all his metal into a different room and Lily put his sword in his room because I didn't want her to get a hold of it. Gajeel just took Amaya to the guild to give me some time to relax. I got up and headed off to bed. I hope Gajeel is having a better day than I did with Amaya.

_Gajeel's pov_

Oh shit! Where's the baby?! I looked everywhere but I can't find her. Levy is going to kill me. She's here, I can hear her giggling. I scratched my head and looked left and right. Everyone looked like they were trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at them. "What's so funny?" They all started laughing at that. I grew very annoyed. I was about to say something when the guild doors opened. I saw Levy and Bunny Girl walk in and I paled. "Hey… Shrimp" She smiled at me, "Hey Gajeel. How did watching Amaya go?" I looked everywhere but at her. I've never been scared in my life but right then I was afraid Levy would attack and kill me. "I gotta tell you something…" I looked at her and she was giggling and pointing at me. "What's do damn funny?" She walked up to me and started messin with me hair. She pulled back and Amaya was in her arms. "What was Amaya in your hair?"

**Did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was really cute. Don't worry it'll get cuter as we go. Next chapter will be about something Amaya says. It's not your typical first baby word, it's something different. R and R! Love, Dark.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So sorry this took me so long to update! My mom took my computer. And I just got it back today. I'll try to update on a daily basis but next week I have a church thing all next week and I can't bring my computer so I'm sorry about that. Then I'm also going to Ohio to visit family so I'll try and post a chapter whenever I can. I don't own anything. All rights to Hiro Mashima. Here's Chapter 9 of the RedFox Family.**

**Chapter 9: First Word. **

_Levy's pov_

The kitchen was a mess. Baby food was splattered all over the walls and the floor. I sighed and flicked a piece of blue hair out of my face and look at my beautiful baby girl. Amaya Redfox was one cute little monster. She has her fathers black wild hair and my brown eyes. She sat innocently in her high chair chewing on her pacifier. "Ok Amaya let's try this one more time. Open up." I dipped the baby spoon in some apple sauce and held it up to her lips. I rubbed some on her lips and she licked them. She sat still trying to figure out if she liked it or not. She hummed and started bouncing. I took that as a yes. I started feeding her and we got half way through the jar until Amaya decided she wanted to play. She grabbed the baby spoon and threw it up in the air. Apple sauce flew on her face and mine. She laughed and clapped her little hands. I smiled. "Geez Shorty. I leave for an hour and you trash the place." I turned and saw Gajeel standing in the kitchen doorway. "Welcome home." I stood up and went to give Gajeel a kiss. He licked his lips. "Mmm. Apple sauce." I guess Amaya didn't like the fact that no one was paying attention to her because what she said next got both of our attention. "Shit!" Gajeel and I stopped talking and looked over at our daughter. "Did she just say..?" I nodded and walked over to my daughter. "Her first word was a curse word." I looked at Gajeel and saw that he was pouting. "I was hoping she would say papa." I laughed. I picked up my daughter and held her close. My special little girl.

**So? How'd ya'll like it? R and R! I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Love, Dark.**


End file.
